


Bright Angel (The Devil's Playground Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Abusive Partner, Community: remixthedrabble, Domestic Violence, Double Drabble, M/M, Masochism, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Bright Angel (The Devil's Playground Remix)

**Author's Note:**

You knew going into it Randy had a short fuse. That was part of the appeal – got you hard the first time you heard that edge in his voice, telling you _do not fucking move_ as you stood at the muddy river's edge, poised to jump in. The voice and the job, the height and the bulk, the strong arms, the dirty mouth. The thick cock, you found out soon enough. All so you could pretend it was Zeke cussing you out, Zeke shoving you against the cabin wall, Zeke fucking you raw.

You used to laugh at Zeke and his tough guy act – all bark, no bite. Funny how much you miss Zeke's soft center when Randy's fist is ramming into your stomach, and you can already picture the bruise.

And you act embarrassed, now that he's here, but there's something satisfying about lifting your shirt and letting Zeke see. He's sexy with his narrow eyes, his white hate for the other guy, and you wonder if he even realizes he's the reason you're like this. You can't wait to watch these two come together, flare up and explode in fury and violence.

For you, Casey. All for you.


End file.
